


Разве не люба я тебе, мастер?

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Уральские были - Па́вел Бажо́в | The Tales of the Urals - Pavel Bazhov
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Traditional Media, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Relationships: Хозяйка Медной Горы | Малахитница / Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Разве не люба я тебе, мастер?

##  [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/xMGHnfY.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

Посмотреть весь низкорейтинговый визуал команды: [ [LINK](https://imgur.com/a/Ou3eLrg) ]


End file.
